


Did you know that?

by Icefire149



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, I began this as a betrayal prompt I came across, so this small drabble is like an emotional release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire149/pseuds/Icefire149
Summary: “You meant the world to me. Did you know that?”Like a ghost, the memory seemed to haunt Mistel. He could go all day feeling fine, but as soon as he felt himself falling asleep each night, it returned. It was like some sick masochistic mantra.





	Did you know that?

“You meant the world to me. Did you know that?”

Like a ghost, the memory seemed to haunt Mistel. He could go all day feeling fine, but as soon as he felt himself falling asleep each night, it returned. It was like some sick masochistic mantra. 

“You meant the world to me-”

He could still feel the way his nails bit into the palms of his hands as they clenched into fists. He could still remember how badly he trembled in anger.

“Did you know that?”

“Unfortunately.”

“And yet you still..”

“Yes.”

The last thing Mistel wanted was to remember. Each night he felt like the wound was fresh. He soon grew to have a distaste for sleeping. It was starting to get ridiculous.

Several months had passed and he felt sickly from the lack of decent sleep. He looked sickly. The skin around his eyes became a deep purple and the rest of his skin seemed to grow paler.

Iris began giving him looks of pity. At least she had the decency not to ask. His customers on the other hand…

Today was a slow day, so Mistel decided to get lunch at Raeger’s. It was a comfortably warm autumn day. That plus the aroma of his favorite dish, he couldn’t help but be in a good mood. 

His smile soon vanished when he returned home to see Minori messing with his mailbox. 

“Can I help you?”

She turned to face him; she looked annoyed. “Really? I get the retail voice.”

His chest felt tight. “It’s a far kinder tone than you deserve.”

Minori looked surprised. “Really? You’re still upset about that.”

Mistel said nothing. He bit the inside of his cheek trying to contain his anger.

“It has been so long. I thought you would have been over that. It’s not like we were super serious.”

“Minori, what are you doing here?” he growled. 

“Whoa boy,” she said holding her hands up. “Calm down there. Can’t a girl visit her old pal?”

“You haven’t spoken to me in months. I would hardly call us friends.”

“Well I was trying to give you some space and then Iris kept shooing me away from the shop. I haven’t seen you around town either so what am I suppose to do.”

“You’ve walked past me at the Trade Depo several times. And I attend all the same festivals as you.”

She looked puzzled for a moment. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” he said flatly. 

He could still remember the harvest festival that happened a mere month after their break up. It was still quite vivid in his mind: Minori beat out the other farmers. Her smile shined brightly. And then she looked out at our community and then jumped off of the stage platform, landing in Kamil’s arms. He nearly dropped her. And her laughter boomed over the sounds of surprised towns people. Mistel felt like spitting acid then. He should have known she would have been all over the new guy. 

“Anyways,” Minori mumbled. She opened the mailbox and took out a letter. 

Mistel gave her a confused look.

“Take it,” she said, handing it to him. “I’m here to deliver it.”

Begrudgingly, he took it. 

“It’s an invitation,” she said happily. Upbeat.

“To what,” Mistel said as he tore the envelope open.

“My wedding.”

For a moment he felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. She can’t be serious, he thought. But the words on the invitation matched her words. 

His gaze met hers. “Does Kamil have any idea what kind of woman he’s marrying?”

“I’ve been nothing but faithful to him,” she snapped. 

“It’s nice to know that I was special,” he retorted. “In case it wasn’t clear my sister and I are declining your invite.” He tossed the invitation at her feet. 

“Get a stapler and some duct tape and put that heart back together already. It’s over,” she said picking up the invitation. 

“You meant the world to me,” he said those vile words. “Did you know that?” He laughed.

Minori stared at him confused. She opened her mouth to speak but he continued.

“Do you remember those words? I can’t get them out of my head,” Mistel ran a hand through his hair. 

Minori kept her mouth shut, but she nodded.

“I’m going to make this extremely clear because I am sick of everyone thinking I’m some broken hearted…love drunk.. puppy. What ever the hell everyone keeps whispering about in this town.” 

She nodded again.

“I don’t want you,” he said simply. “My heart. My ego. My pride. Darling, it is all perfectly healed.”

Minori remained silent.

“My problem is that I can’t sleep. I can’t get that day out of my head. It keeps playing over and over and over again. Do you know why?”

“N-”

“No,” he snapped. “No. You. Don’t.” He took a deep breath. “If you knew then you sure as hell wouldn’t be here right now. I’m still angry that I genuinely thought of you as my friend.”

She flinched.

“I was perfectly happy with our supposed friendship. But you…you’re the one that asked for more. I was happy to oblige. And…I’m sure I was a bit much at times, but I meant it when I said you meant the world to me. And you knowing this, threw my trust in the trash.”

Minori finally looked away from him. 

“You came into my home. Kissed me. And then told me you decided you didn’t want to do this anymore. Because…you decided you didn’t want to be tied down in a relationship. You had the audacity to tell me you ‘tried’ but it didn’t work out.”

Mistel paused for a moment. He waited for Minori to look back at him. When she did he continued, “While we were together, do you know how many times I fought with Iris because I thought she was trying to rile me up? How many times I defended you to her? I should have listened the first time she told me she heard whispers that you were still flirty or giving a quick kiss to other guys.”

For a moment Mistel thought he saw a bit of surprise on Minori’s face. He brushed it off and continued, “I believed that you were a good person. I’m just pissed that I let you play with my heart. I hope for the love of the goddess that you have stopped fooling around with Fritz and Raeger. I barely know Kamil and I know for a fact that he deserves better. None of us are toys for your amusement. Now get the hell away from my house.”

Minori stared at him for a moment and nodded. She began quickly walking away. As she passed him Minori mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

Mistel wasn’t entirely sure if he heard her words, but it didn’t matter to him. He got inside his shop and flipped the sign to closed. For someone who let everything that’s been playing around in his mind free, he felt…exhausted. 

When he got upstairs he put his long forgotten lunch in the fridge, and put himself to bed. For the first time in a long time he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep without anything bothering him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to put this here, but I decided why not. It was a small thing I wrote a while ago and posted on my tumblr. It stemmed from some of my own emotional demons bothering me from a past relationship. It didn't go like what happened here, but it still wasn't good. And there are plenty of things I wish I could get off my chest. I like to think it would help me finally sleep at night. 
> 
> Anyways I know this isn't a happy, funny, or romantic fic, but I still hope you enjoyed reading it. I felt better writing it.


End file.
